


"I love you."

by theonewiththeredhood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, College!AU, I'm so sorry, M/M, Unbeta'd, but it doesn't really matter, so i figured, this is old, this was a gift for someone a while ago, why not post it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeredhood/pseuds/theonewiththeredhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel goes to Sam's college to visit him.  Somehow, a gunman gets to Sam's classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

     Gabe looked up at the doors to the classroom when a familiar, almost seven feet tall ray of sunshine slipped into the room. Sam didn’t have a class right now, and sometimes he’d slip into the class to spend time with Gabe.  
     The professor didn’t seem to mind as long as the two were quiet, and Gabe did his work; not to mention that that day was a free day due to the finals next week, but Gabe had speculated on many occasions that it was because Sam had a rep for being a hard worker that didn’t cause trouble that he was allowed to pop in every now and again.  
     Sam was smiling slightly wider than normal, and Gabe rose an eyebrow questioningly. Sam shook his head as he slipped into the chair next to Gabe, scooting the chairs closer together.  
     “Someone’s happy to see me.” Gabe teased quietly, combing his hair back with his right hand. Sam shrugged, trying to force the smile from his face. Gabe wrinkled his nose. “Don’t do that. I like it better when you’re smiling, Sambo.”  
     Sam groaned quietly, wiping a hand over his face. “Gabe, I have a name.”  
     The other students continued studying or talking to each other, not paying attention to the new person in the room.  
     Gabe shrugged, “yeah, so do I, and it’s not he one you’re using.”  
     Sam scoffed, “c’mon, you don’t actually prefer Gabriel to Gabe.”  
     Gabe shook his head, “no, but that’s not the point, Sammy.”  
     Sam sighed, “don’t call me that.”  
     Gabe frowned, nudging Sam’s shoulder with his own. “Hey, I was just joking around. If you don’t want me to call you nicknames, I won’t, Sam. Relax.”  
     Sam’s lips twitched into a slight smile. “It’s okay, Gabe. I’m not mad or anything.”  
     Gabe leaned against Sam, who’d wrapped an arm around his waist, and hummed quietly. “Why’d you pop in today, anyway?”  
     Sam shrugged, “can’t visit my boyfriend now or what?”  
     Gabe shrugged a little, “didn’t say that; ‘m just curious.”  
     Sam turned his head and kissed Gabe’s temple. “I just missed you.”  
     Gabe grinned, “yeah? Well, I missed you too.”  
     Sam chuckled. “What are you doing today?”  
     Gabe burrowed his face into Sam’s armpit, “preparing to bomb finals.”  
     Sam shook his head, shifting so Gabe was free again. “I’ll help you study.”  
     Gabe smiled, blinking up at Sam. “Promise?”  
     That’s when they heard it; shots going off in another room. Gabe flinched into Sam immediately, disliking the sharp noise. After a few moments of complete silence, Gabe pulled away from Sam, eyes wide with fear.   
     “Was that—?” he didn’t get to finish his sentence.  
     The gunman, whoever it was, burst into the room. Sam reacted without thinking when he dragged Gabe to the floor, covering his boyfriend’s body with his own. Other students screamed and tried to hide from the attacker. Gabe bit his lip hard to refrain from whimpering in fear, pulling Sam close as shots rang out into the room.  
     After a few moments, Gabe thought he heard the gunman move on to another room, so he nudged Sam gently. “I—I think he’s gone…” he murmured.  
     There were muffled noises of horror and disgust. Gabe pushed Sam off of him, eyes wide and his stomach sinking. “Wha—” his eyes darted to the floor next to Sam and him. It was sprayed with crimson.  
     He let out a sharp noise, covering his mouth with his hand. He shook his head. “No…” he murmured, Sam bleeding profusely from multiple gunshot wounds to his back and side. Gabe moved forward, pulling off his sweatshirt to press it against the wound on Sam’s side. “S—Sam?” Gabe murmured to his boyfriend, tears burning in his eyes. Sam was too pale.  
     Sam groaned, “are you okay, Gabe?” he asked, voice muddled.  
     Gabe let out a low, pained noise and his voice cracked. “You’re— oh my God, Sam— you’re shot.”  
     Sam frowned, looking down. “So it seems,” Sam looked up, coughing a little then wincing at the pressures from it on his wounds, “but you’re all right?”  
     Gabe nodded, “I—I guess, but—Sam.” he rested his head against Sam’s shoulder, tears streaking down his face.  
     Sam’s brows were furrowed. “Ssh… It’s gonna be okay… I love you.”  
     Gabe let out a muffled sob, “I love you too, Sam.”  
     Sam reclined, so he was laying against the cold tile floor. He took deep breaths.  
     Gabe moved with him. “It’s gonna be okay, remember? Remember what you said?” he sobbed.  
      Sam shushed Gabe gently, not wanting to trigger hysterics from his boyfriend. “I know what I said.”  
     Gabe shook his head. “Don’t—you’re not dying, Sam. You can’t—I love you so much.”  
     Sam managed a small smile. “I love you too, Gabe. I love you with all that I am.”  
     Gabe looked up at Sam from the larger young man’s shoulder. “You have to stay.” he plead.  
     Sam sighed a little, breathing growing shallow as he lost more blood.  
     “Can I have one last kiss?”  
     Gabe  choked back a sob and nodded, moving to kiss Sam’s paling lips gently. Sam smiled a bit, eyes growing dull. Gabe’s sobs grew stronger, shaking his whole body. He pulled Sam snugly against him.  
     He abandoned applying pressure to Sam’s wound to run his hands through Sam’s hair soothingly. "It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. ‘M right here; I’m never leaving you."  
     Sam didn’t reply, and Gabe pressed his face into Sam’s chest as he sobbed, horrible, gut-wrenching things that echoed throughout the awkwardly-silent classroom. “I love you,” he murmured, but Sam couldn’t hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos or comment if you want.


End file.
